Les Raisons
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Percy a de nombreuses raisons de vouloir embrasser Harry... et une de plus se présente. SLASH Harry Percy. TRADUCTION de la fic de emiime.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Titre original** : Reasons Why.  
**Auteur** : emiime  
**Couple** : Percy/Harry  
La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // asylums . insanejournal . com / emific / 8418 . html  
**Traduction** benebu, septembre 2008.

**Les Raisons.**

Percy n'en était qu'au troisième carton quand Harry passa à l'improviste.

Ça commençait à tendre à la normalité, cette habitude que Harry avait prise. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement à l'appartement de Percy maintenant, et ça faisait suffisamment longtemps depuis la première fois qu'il était arrivé sans avoir prévenu pour que Percy ne parvienne plus à se souvenir de comment ces visites avaient commencé.

Harry regarda les dossiers sur la table de salon, les cartons alignés le long du canapé, et la poubelle qui débordait aux pieds de Percy, et posa ce que Percy considérait comme l'une des deux questions logiques que Harry pouvait lui poser à cet instant.

« Du thé ? »

Percy hocha la tête et sourit à Harry. « Ce serait bienvenu, merci. Je me suis un peu égaré dans ce fatras, j'ai perdu la notion du temps – oh, le thé est dans le placard, là, juste à ta gauche. »

« Je sais où il est, Perce, » dit Harry, et il se mit à fredonner pour lui-même en mettant la bouilloire sur le feu et en remuant des tasses et des cuillères dans la petite cuisine de Percy. C'était tellement domestique – particulièrement de l'entendre fredonner, c'était tellement marrant que Harry fasse ça – que Percy s'arrêta dans son parcours d'une pile particulièrement épaisse de parchemins pour simplement regarder un petit moment. Il ne pensait pas – ou tout au moins, essayait de ne pas penser – à combien il serait plaisant d'avoir Harry en tant qu'occupant permanent dans son appartement. Il avait décidé il y avait bien longtemps que ça ne pourrait que nuire à leur amitié s'il continuait à entretenir ses petits fantasmes de vie domestique. Percy sourit et soupira et mit les parchemins à la poubelle, avant d'attaquer le prochain dossier ventru.

Ce ne fut que quand Harry fut assis à l'autre bout du canapé (le fauteuil étant plutôt plein avec un carton débordant et une plante verte) qu'il posa la seule autre question logique qu'il pouvait poser à ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça, Perce ? »

Percy sirota prudemment le mug fumant que Harry lui avait tendu avant de répondre.

« Les affaires de Scrimgeour. Une partie, en tout cas. Ce qu'il m'a légué. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il organisait tout ça, que ce soit pour son testament ou pour ses dossiers, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je me retrouve avec la plupart de ces trucs. » Percy s'affaissa un peu contre les coussins du canapé, ferma les yeux, et laissa la fumée du thé lui emplir les sens.

« Je peux t'aider à faire le tri, si tu veux, » proposa Harry, et Percy sourit, les yeux toujours fermés.

« C'est gentil, » répondit-il, rouvrant les yeux, et il était sur le point de protester – Harry n'avait pas besoin de perdre son samedi à ça – quand Harry se pencha en avant, posa son thé, et saisit la moitié du contenu d'un carton posé le long du canapé pour le poser sur ses genoux.

« C'est terriblement gentil de ta part, » répéta Percy, « et je protesterais si tu n'avais pas l'air d'être à ce point réellement intéressé. »

« Je _suis_ intéressé, » confirma Harry. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un type a l'occasion de fourrer son nez dans les papiers d'un Ministre mort. »

Percy s'esclaffa. « Ce ne sont pas ses affaires les plus intéressantes ; j'imagine que celles-là il les a laissées à ses amis plutôt qu'à ses employés. N'empêche, » soupira-t-il, mettant à la poubelle une autre pile de parchemins poussiéreux après avoir aplati ce qui remplissait déjà la poubelle, « Ne te gêne surtout pas. Je fais trois piles, tu vois, et j'en jette évidemment une bonne partie également… »

Harry regarda Percy avec un grand sourire tout au long de son explication de son système, et Percy ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Une fois, leurs mains se frôlèrent accidentellement, et Percy dût contenir le sentiment qui l'emplit quand ça arriva – il n'était plus un écolier en train d'essayer d'impressionner Penny Deauclaire, il était un adulte, qui avait des rêves éveillés complètement inappropriés à l'égard d'un autre homme.

« Et voilà une pile qui va à la poubelle, » dit-il, joignant le geste à la parole et écrasant les parchemins avec son pied encore une fois alors qu'il évitait le regard de Harry pendant juste un instant de plus, juste assez longtemps pour contenir le flot d'émotion qui vraiment devenait disproportionné à partir d'un simple frôlement.

« D'accord, » dit Harry, avant de commencer à trier le reste de sa pile de parchemins. Après environ vingt minutes, Harry s'étira et bâilla.

« Quand est-ce qu'on arrive aux trucs intéressants ? » demanda-t-il, et Percy eut un sourire narquois.

« Je te l'avais dit, » répondit-il, « Il a laissé les trucs intéressants à ses amis. Il m'a laissé le soin de nettoyer derrière lui. Qui sait, pourtant – continue, et nous trouverons peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Ce ne fut qu'une question de minutes avant que Harry trouve quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Percy, » demanda-t-il, extrayant une demi-feuille de parchemin d'encore un autre dossier, « qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Percy remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, et continua à trier sa propre pile de papiers. « Je ne sais pas – montre-moi et je te dirai ce que c'est. »

« Euh, » dit Harry, puis, « Enfin… »

Percy se pencha en avant et posa le dossier qu'il était en train de trier sur la table de salon, avant d'attraper la poubelle et de l'emporter à la cuisine.

« Il y a ton écriture dessus, » dit Harry, regardant Percy par dessus son épaule.

« Eh bien, laisse-moi le voir, » proposa Percy, revenant avec la poubelle vide et attrapant au vol le parchemin des mains de Harry en passant.

Percy jeta un œil au parchemin en s'asseyant. Pas de doute, c'était bien son écriture, et il ne lui fallut pas plus que ce premier coup d'œil pour se rendre compte exactement de ce qu'il y avait sur ce parchemin.

C'était une liste de cinq éléments, derrière de petits points, avec un titre souligné en haut de la page, et une tache d'encre tout en bas là où, Percy s'en souvenait, quelqu'un était arrivé à l'improviste juste au moment où il avait commencé à écrire son sixième point. Il avait glissé le parchemin dans le dossier sur lequel il était en train de travailler pour le ministre, et apparemment, il ne l'en avait jamais ressorti.

Ce qui voulait dire que Scrimgeour l'avait probablement vu.

Ce qui n'avait absolument pas la moindre importance maintenant, parce que _Harry_ l'avait vu, ce qui était approximativement dix millions de fois pire.

Percy prit une inspiration et leva les yeux vers Harry. Harry lui rendit son regard, son expression était neutre.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Percy, et Harry lui tendit le dossier. Alors que Percy se penchait en avant pour l'attraper, aucun des deux hommes ne quitta l'autre des yeux.

« Là dedans, » expliqua inutilement Harry, alors que Percy baissait les yeux sur le dossier et son étiquette soigneuse : _424__ème__ CMQ, Arr. Finaux de Sécurité_.

Oui, c'était ça, c'était là dessus qu'il était en train de travailler ce jour-là, et Percy ne pouvait pas croire que c'était sur _ça_ qu'il se concentrait à ce moment, au lieu de s'expliquer sérieusement, de rétropédaler, et de contrôler les dégâts, approximativement dans cet ordre.

« Ecoute, Harry, » commença-t-il, et il s'arrêta. Comment expliquer un parchemin intitulé _Raisons D'Arrêter D'Eviter Harry, Et De Simplement L'Embrasser Et Voir Ce Qui Se Passe_ ?

« J'écoute, » répondit Harry. Il n'avait pas quitté sa place au bout du canapé et, s'il en avait bougé, c'était peut-être pour se pencher un peu plus en avant. Percy ne l'en blâma pas – c'était un curieux artefact qu'il avait découvert. Certainement que n'importe qui voudrait connaître tous les détails d'un parchemin qui comportait son propre nom dans un titre aussi spécifique tout en haut.

« Ce n'est pas ce que ça semble être, » dit Percy, et avant d'avoir fini sa phrase, il savait combien le mensonge sonnait mal. Bien sûr que c'était exactement ce que ça semblait être, et Percy savait que Harry le savait.

« Il y a un autre Harry, alors ? » demanda Harry, l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres. Percy déglutit un bon coup et souffla, sans croiser le regard de Harry, mais en relisant la liste qu'il avait faite.

« Non, » dit-il, repliant le parchemin et marquant le pli avec l'ongle de son pouce. « Tu es le seul Harry que je connaisse. » _Le seul Harry que je voudrais voir me faire du thé tous les matins, le seul Harry que j'ai toujours envie d'embrasser, et voir ce qui se passe._

« Bien, alors, » encouragea Harry, et Percy releva les yeux et soupira et plia le parchemin sur lui-même une fois de plus.

« J'ai fait cette liste il y a plus d'un an, » dit-il, et Harry inclina un peu la tête.

« Alors ça veut dire que tu ne veux plus m'embrasser ? »

Pendant un moment, Percy ne put plus parler, parce que son cœur avait bien inopportunément sauté au fond de sa gorge et l'étouffait assez méchamment. Bien sûr qu'il voulait toujours embrasser Harry, l'idée seule lui donnait des fourmis dans toutes les parties du corps.

« Si, » parvint-il à articuler, puis, horrifié par sa franchise inintentionnelle, Percy rougit et s'étrangla et cracha, « _Non._ »

« Lequel des deux ? » demanda Harry. Son expression était neutre comme elle l'avait été depuis l'infortunée découverte de la liste, et Percy aurait voulu que Harry fasse une chose qu'il aurait pu faire quand il était plus jeune – se lever et sortir, ou crier, ou déchirer la liste en tout petits morceaux et ne plus jamais revenir. Cet Harry plus calme était, par moments, une nette amélioration par rapport à l'adolescent qu'il était, mais en cet instant précis, il était plus qu'un peu stressant. Et il parvenait toujours à poser ces questions embarrassantes en gardant la tête haute ; c'était une chose qu'il avait toujours su faire, et ça ne faisait qu'augmenter le supplice de Percy.

« C'est oui, » dit Percy, relevant le menton et regardant Harry dans les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le rouge monter jusqu'à ses oreilles, descendre dans son cou, et oh comme il aurait voulu détourner le regard, mais il ne le fit pas. Et Harry ne le fit pas. Et ils restèrent à se _regarder_ l'un l'autre pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Harry parle finalement.

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, alors ? »

La voix de Harry était basse, mais dans le silence de l'appartement, Percy l'entendit parfaitement. Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents un moment après avoir posé la question, et Percy prit une inspiration brève.

« Qu'est-ce… que tu as dit ? »

« Tu m'as entendu, Perce. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »

Percy s'humecta les lèvres. Sa bouche était sèche, et son sacré cœur refusait de redescendre dans sa poitrine, là où était sa place. Il essaya désespérément de ne pas se pencher en avant en formulant sa réponse.

« Parce que… eh bien, il y a des tas de raison, pas vrai ? Tu es _Harry Potter_. Tu es sorti avec _ma sœur_. Tu n'es probablement pas gay. Tu… »

« C'était une question rhétorique, Perce. »

« Rhétorique ? »

« Oui, rhétorique, ça veut dire… »

« Je _sais_ ce que veut dire rhétorique. »

« Dans ce cas, tu sais que je n'attendais pas réellement de réponse. »

Percy marqua une pause. Harry se penchait en avant maintenant, il n'y avait plus à en douter, la bouche entrouverte et le regard vert intense, quoique un peu atténué par ses lunettes sales.

Percy passa une nouvelle fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, et se pencha un peu en avant lui-même, la réponse était évidente, mais il n'osait pas… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attendais alors ? » La voix de Percy était à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Harry se pencha par dessus la pile de papiers qui les séparaient et posa une main sur le genou de Percy.

« _Oh_, » dit Percy, et il leva une main jusqu'au cou de Harry et la glissa derrière sa tête, et d'une façon ou d'une autre, plus rapidement que tout ce qui s'était passé avant, il embrassait Harry, les deux mains emmêlées dans les cheveux de Harry et les petites mains fortes de Harry étaient sur les épaules de Percy, et l'un d'eux – Percy n'était pas sûr duquel d'entre eux, peut-être qu'ils le firent tous les deux – renversa la pile de parchemins hors de leur chemin, par terre, et Percy eut le souffle court quand Harry pressa son corps tout entier contre celui de Percy. Harry embrassait ardemment, et Percy s'écarta, cherchant son souffle, après ce qui était peut-être une éternité mais était loin d'être suffisamment long, et il regarda Harry à travers deux épaisseurs de verre embuées.

« Tu… » parvint-il à dire, puis, « Pourquoi ? » Les doigts de Percy étaient toujours emmêlés dans les cheveux de Harry, et il glissa un doigt dans une mèche folle.

Harry eut un petit haussement d'épaules et sourit. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je viens te voir si souvent ? »

Percy commença à s'écarter, peu habitué à être dans une étreinte si intime, _particulièrement_ avec Harry, mais Harry passa les bras derrière le dos de Percy, refusant de le laisser bouger.

« Je pensais que c'était parce que nous sommes amis, » dit Percy.

« Nous _sommes_ amis. »

« Mais tu m'as embrassé. »

« Eh bien, techniquement, c'est _toi_ qui m'a embrassé, » répondit Harry, riant un peu, ce qui fit rire Percy aussi.

« En effet, » dit-il, et maintenant qu'il était enfin débarrassé de tout doute sur les intentions de Harry, Percy décida qu'il pouvait bien presser Harry contre les coussins du canapé et l'entourer de ses bras et l'embrasser comme il convenait, lentement, de la façon dont il avait eu envie de le faire depuis mon dieu, tellement longtemps.

Et il le fit.

Et Harry lui rendit son baiser, leurs bouches se mouvant langoureusement maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus pressés de franchir les dernières barrières entre eux, et Percy rit dans le baiser quand leurs lunettes se cognèrent les unes contre les autres, et Harry sourit et déposa des baisers sur les lèvres, le nez, les joues de Percy, avant de s'écarter et de le regarder bien en face.

« Tu n'as pas idée de depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça, Perce, » dit-il, sa voix venant de quelque part de profond et vrai.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance, » dit Percy, écartant les cheveux du front de Harry pour l'y embrasser.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Harry, l'air juste un peu contrarié.

« Parce que, » répliqua Percy, toujours un peu sous le choc du fait que tout ceci arrive réellement, « il n'est pas possible que ce soit plus longtemps que moi j'en ai eu envie. Et puis, » continua-t-il, étouffant une interruption de Harry en lui retirant ses lunettes, puis en retirant les siennes et en s'étirant pour les poser sur la table de salon, « nous l'avons tous les deux fait, maintenant, non ? »

« Ouais, » convint Harry, souriant à Percy, louchant un peu sans ses lunettes, « Grâce à toi et à ta liste. »

« J'ai toujours été efficace comme ça, » dit Percy, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, et il se pencha et serra Harry bien fort et l'embrassa encore, et ne le lâcha pas.


End file.
